Nasza Eurowizja 10
|nadawca = A&D|slogan = Spain In Detail|interval_act = Nawr Al Zain - Wghzwan AlFhd Gynak Bhayt|kierownik_wykonawczy = Kepanohttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231911|kierownik_wykonawczy_(krajowy) = Angel|uczestnicy = 59|title3 = Mapa uczestników|image2 =Wiec chodz na rzeks.png |fioletowy = Kraje które potwierdziły uczestnictwo.|limonkowy = Kraje, które dostały się do finału.|green = Kraje, które potwierdziły uczestnictwo i wybrały artystę.|row18 = Państwa niezakwalifikowane do finału.|żółty = Kraje, które uczestniczyły w poprzedniej edycji, ale nie uczestniczą w tej.|głosowanie = Jury przydziela od 1 do 8 oraz 10 i 12 punktów, a punkty widzów są odpowiednio obliczane by wynosiły sumę wszystkich głosów widowni.|poprzednia = ◄ 9. Nasza Eurowizja|następna = 11. Nasza Eurowizja ►|zarządcy = 12|występ_otwarcia = |debiut = https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231938|powrót = |rezygnacja = |zero_punktów = |prowadzący = Antonio Banderas i Penelope Cruz}}10. Konkurs Piosenki Naszej Eurowizji '''odbędzie się kolejno 13, 14 i 15 września 2019 roku w Katalonii. Organizatorami będzie Kepano i Angel. Zasady Wykonawca może zostać wybrany przez zarządcę kraju wewnętrznie lub przez preselekcje. Piosenka może zostać wybrana tak samo jak wykonawca. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwej Eurowizji - w Naszej Eurowizji przekleństwa / tematy TABU / polityka mogą się pojawiać. Do reprezentowania kraju dopuszczalni są reprezentanci z poprzednich lat w prawdziwej Eurowizji dla dorosłych. Nie pozwala się jednak, aby został wybrany uczestnik z tegorocznego Konkursu Eurowizji - chyba, że z innym utworem niż tym eurowizyjnym. Maksymalna liczba państw, którymi można zarządzać to ilość 6 państw. Wybór miejsca organizacji 24 sierpnia 2019 roku podano oficjalnych kandydatów na miejsce organizacji konkursu. Wśród nich faworytem stała się Barcelona (głównie ze względu na rozwinięte walory turystyczne), lecz wiele osób wskazywało także Gironę czy Rosas. Selekcje W 10 edycji Naszej Eurowizji po raz kolejny wiele nadawców zdecydowało się na zorganizowanie selekcji. Oto wszystkie z nich: * - Depi Mer Evratesil * - Selekcje Katalonii * - Eurodaina 1 * - Narodowy Program Wyboru Reprezentanta do Girony * - Euro-Slovensko * - V Scendee * - co prawda kraj ten nie zorganizował oficjalnych selekcji, jednak zarządca kraju ogłosił, że 31 sierpnia 2019 zostały zorganizowane wewnętrznie eliminacje w, których głosowało czterech jurorów. Głosowanie Głosowanie odbędzie się we wrześniu 2019 roku przed finałem. Przed głosowaniem na platformie watch2gether.com każda propozycja zostanie obejrzana przez zarządców krajów uczestniczących. Po ich obejrzeniu każdy przyzna swoje punkty. Punkty do rozdania będą wyglądały następująco: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12. Głosowanie i punktacja zostają wyświetlone dzięki platformie Scorewiz. Półfinały Jeżeli mamy aktualnie 56 państw powstają dwa półfinały. 28 państw zmierzy się w 1, 27 państw w 2 (organizator znajduje się od razu w finale). Punktacja będzie taka, jak w finale tyle, że uczestnicy 2 półfinału nie głosują w 1 i na odwrót. Top 10 każdego półfinału kwalifikuje się do finału. Pozostałe 10 państw poza top 10 odpada i zostaje w półfinale. Może ich tylko uratować Wild-card losowany po wynikach półfinału. Punkty z półfinałów zostaną podane w innym terminie, bowiem po głosowaniu w półfinałach wyczytani zostaną tylko zakwalifikowani w losowej kolejności. Myślę, że nie wpłynie to na zabawę gdyż aby zarządca nie bawił się w finale musiałoby dojść do niezakwalifikowania się jego wszystkich piosenek, co przy top 10 raczej jest wręcz niemożliwe. Jeżeli jednak ktoś nie zakwalifikuje się, ma prawo oczywiście brać udział w finale, ale jako widz. Punkty w finale bez zmian - nawet jeżeli któryś z zarządców przepadnie w półfinałach swoje punkty może przekazać. Oznacza to, że w finale zawalczy 20 państw, a 10 przepadnie w półfinałach. Półfinały są rozplanowane następująco: Czwartek - losowanie numerów startowych półfinałów. Piątek - Pierwszy półfinał Sobota - Drugi półfinał (Tutaj po głosowaniu losowanie numerów startowych finału). Niedziela - Finał. Wiemy także, że wasz czas może nie pasować w półfinały i finał. Dlatego, jeżeli nie ma opcji abyście wzięli udział skontaktujcie się z Kepano, a postara się on dokonać wszelkich starań, by zdobyć miejsce w innym półfinale. Jeżeli miejsce się nie znajdzie jesteśmy zmuszeni zdyskwalifikować zarządce i jego kraje, chyba że znajdzie się godny zastępca danej osoby. '''Pierwszy półfinał W pierwszym półfinale zmierzy się 29 państw. 10 z nich przejdzie do rundy finałowej, a jedno zostanie dobrane za pomocą wildcard'a wylosowanego po podaniu kwalifikantów. Jedno państwo Angel, Katalonia znalazła się automatycznie w finale przez organizację konkursu. Drugi półfinał W drugim półfinale zmierzy się 29 państw. 10 z nich przejdzie do rundy finałowej, a jedno zostanie dobrane za pomocą wildcard'a wylosowanego po podaniu kwalifikantów. Finał W finale zmierzą się 23 państwa. Zarządcy [[KonTiX|'KonTiX']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231902 - , , , , , [[Miczel|'Miczel']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231901 - , , , , , PPoskar'https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231903 - , , , , , [[Rosjanka|'Rosjanka]]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231915 - , , , , [[Fizy|'Fizy']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231916 - , , , , , [[Angel|'Angel']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231919 - , , , , [[Kepano|'Kepano']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231900 - , , , . , [[DeadlyNeon|'DeadlyNeon']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231921 - , [[Slimitch|'Slimitch']]https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231923''' '- , , , , 'Minigunskihttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231939 - , [[JuleczeQ|'''JuleczeQ]]' '(debiut)https://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231947 - , , , , [[Rodak|'Rodak']] (debiut) - , , Aktywni członkowie NEBU [[NatkaWpadka|'NatkaWpadka']] - w trakcie przygotowań do 6 edycji Naszej Eurowizji poinformowano, że nie będzie brać udziału w przyszłych edycjach z powodów nie ujawnianych publicznie. [[Waterflower|'Waterflower']] - 4 sierpnia potwierdzono, że nie powróci także w tej edycjihttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231904. [[NEMESIS|'NEMESIS']] - wcześniej zrezygnowała z 8 edycji, a także poinformowała, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie brała udziału w przyszłych. [[IksRiverDwaKa|'IksRiverDwaKa']] - po rezygnacji w 8 edycjihttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231853 oznajmił, że z tego samego powrotu nie powróci do konkursu w 9 edycji, a także ten sam powód podtrzymuje do końca przerwy wakacyjnej. Po wakacjach także nie widzi swojego powrotu jako prawdopodobnegohttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231868. [[Skynn|'Skynn']] - mimo, że zrezygnował w 9 edycji swoją decyzję tłumaczył wakacjami. Wspomniał wtedy, że prawdopodobnie wróci w 10 edycji konkursuhttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231887. 'Pieseł '- po krytycznej kłótni ze wszystkimi uczestnikami 19 sierpnia 2019 roku został zdyskwalifikowany, później tego samego dnia na 2. Spotkaniu Zarządców w ramach Naszej Eurowizji ustalono, że Pieseł nie może brać udziału w przyszłych edycjachhttps://naszaeurowizja.fandom.com/pl/f/p/3168375505158231952. Przypisy Kategoria:Nasza Eurowizja Kategoria:Nasza Eurowizja 10